origamiyodaeufandomcom-20200215-history
Episode IV: The Adventures of Origami Yoda
Summary What goes on at Dwight’s house when Dwight’s away? Weird stuff, apparently! Follow Origami Yoda in his adventure through Dwight’s big house, avoiding cats, making friends and most importantly defeating the Dark Side! Plot Kellen falls asleep and has a dream. In the dream, Origami Yoda is the writer. He's left home alone while Dwight goes to the movies. While Home Alone, he takes care of the two cats, Mitzy and Max. Max coughs up a hairball on him as Mitzy knocks over the litter box. Yoda cleans up the litter box using the force. Yoda is then seen in Dwight's room, where he hears a rustle. A five fold yoda appears, introducing himself. Later, Dwight gets home, bringing along a... "Friend": Darth Paper. Darth Paper causes chaos amongst Yoda, Five Fold, and Dwight. He cuts off Five-Fold Yoda's ear, only for Tommy to fix it. Darth Paper is then tossed into the trash can. He escapes, threatening the puppets and Dwight. Mitzy and Max appear, and they begin to eat Darth Paper, only to lose interest. If Part 1 and 2 weren't crazy enough, Part 3 ups the ante. Three new origami yoda puppets appear. They're potty mouths, cussing and yelling. SuperFolder JC and Tom Angleberger are mentioned By Name. The Couch is on fire, the origami clones are ripped, Five-Fold is burnt to a crisp and the real yoda was stuck in the Wii disk slot. Darth paper is destroyed - put simply- chaos occurs. In Part 4 of this bizarre adventure, Dwight saves Yoda from the Wii. He leaves Yoda with a new friend: Origami Emperor Papertine. Yoda escapes with Five-Fold as Papertine begins searching for them. Papertine spills water at Yoda, but Yoda dodges it. Papertine attacks Yoda with force lightning, and then brought scissors toward yoda. Five-Fold saves the day by sucking Papertine up in a vacuum cleaner. Dwight walks in, asking what happened while he was gone. Five-Fold tells him "You have no idea what we've been through." When Kellen wakes up, he talks about how he met a new kid Jacob at school. Jacob tells him that he's a great writer. Characters Preface from OrigamiLuke100: This was the first time I ever read this story. I am about to mention some completely new characters. They're based off of real people, but they have no correlation to their real life counterparts. Dwight Dwight acts relatively normal compared to his book and other EU outings. He comes in and out of this story, talking with his puppets. This implies that in Kellen's dream world, Dwight can create sentient life. Kellen This is Kellen's dream. He rewrites all that occured in it in great detail, rather than recording it. Five-Fold (or 5-fold) Unlike Origami Yoda, Five-Fold speaks in actual sentences. He's weaker than Yoda, however. In the drawings, he's distinguished from Origami Yoda because Five-Fold lacks a hand. Origami yoda Talks like this, he does. Origami Yoda takes a main role in this story, talking with Dwight and other characters. He is strong in the force. Darth Paper The antagonist for parts 2-3, he torments Yoda and 5-fold until being stopped by Mitzy and Max. Mitzy and Max They're cats. They talk. That is all. They also enjoy eating Darth Paper. Superdoodler CJ Superdoodler CJ is mentioned by name in this story. He speaks at one point. Not as an author's note, but as himself. He's mistakenly called "BJ" by Kellen in his epilogue. SuperFolder JC SuperFolder JC prevents the Origami Yoda Clones from Cussing. He's mistakenly called "Jessie" in the Epilogue. Tom Angleberger Tom Angleberger, original Author of the 6 OY books tells Kellen to delete the sentences where the clones cuss. He's mistakenly called "Tom Angusberger." Origami Clones They really enjoy cussing and they cause havoc. Eventually, they're all destroyed. Emperor Papertine Emperor Papertine is the last enemy. He fights Five-Fold and Origami Yoda after Dwight walks away. Five-Fold defeats him with a vacuum cleaner. Trivia * This story is out there. Coming out in 2012, it was before the Rise of the Bounty Hunters arc was formed. When it was, this was placed fourth and the prologue and epilogue was added by JC to explain that this was a dream. * One complaint of the story was that Tom Angleberger says "I don't like cussing in my books or in fan-fiction by other people. Delete that sentence NOW!" Meanwhile, Soapy the Monkey is known for his foul mouth. * SF Ricky, one of the writers, have two cats named Max and Mitzy. * Besides the Legend's version of "Week of Papertine," This is the first mention of Jacob Minch. He now exists in the official OYEU canon.